dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans
Clans allow player to group up and play Dungeon Crusher together. This feature is used to get access to 2 importants features: Clan Science and Clan Arena. Clan menu: * Rating — list of clans sorted by rating of Science points or Influence points. You can choose what region to show (global or local). * My Clan — show info about your clan (name, influence/science points, your rating, list of participants). There is "Leave" button here which helps you to leave your Clan. * Science — menu with Science passive skills tree where you can cintribute your points. * Arena (special Science unlock required) — allows your clan member participate in Clan PvP. * Manage Clan — allows you to change discription, name and Heralrdy of the Clan. * My profile — your clan statistics. Clan Creation You can create you own Clan for cost of 500 or 150 . You can choose: * Name and description * Type of Clan: Open, Invite Only or Closed * Heraldry for your Clan * Country or Region. Clan Science You and other members of Clan can contribute in-game currency (such gold, Hero Souls and Magic Bottles) to level up Clan Science. There 5 separate branches of Science which can be upgraded only after full upgrade of previous one. * Basic science — This science provides an opportunity to participate in PvP-battles. It also includes basic skills: DPS bonus, gold bonus, etc. * Advanced science — This science provides a lot of basic skills, significantly increasing your DPS and allowing to earn more souls. * Exper science — In addition to basic skills, this science includes the ability to increase the critical damage, as well as the abilities to stude the other sciences faster. * Master science — Includes many sciences for DPS increasing, earning souls, increasing PvP-battles efficiency and faster exploring other sciences. * Higher science — Contains 3 main branches: damage, souls, bosses. When completed, will allow you to open specialized science trees. There are 3 separate branches of Science which can be upgraded only after full upgrade of Higher science. * Battle Skills — The science is fully devoted to your damage and received gold: bonuses to DPS, critical hits and received gold. * Soul Essence — The science is fully devoted to souls: bonus to received souls and higher probability of encountering ghost mobs. * Exorcism — The science is fully devoted to bosses: reduction of the boss' life and additional time to kill him. Clan Arena Clan Arena becomes available just after you learn "Tournament" skill in Basic Science. It allows you and other members of the clan to participate in Clan PvP. It costs 11.000 Science Point to get to the "Tournament" skill. Here you can read more about Clan Arena. Ghost Clans With v3.4 (2018 05 25), any clan whose leader is inactive for at least 2 months becomes a Ghost clan. Presumably, if the leader begins playing again, the clan will return to normal. Being a Ghost clan has various effects. For example, the clan banner is greyed out, both on the clan information screen, as well as on the clan ranking lists. The clan's information panel gains the Ghost clan medal. Most importantly, for any active player still in such a clan, all benefits gained from research are lost. Not only the DPS/soul/gold bonuses, but also access to the Arena (Tournaments), and the defense against random PvP (Alliance), among others. No player may join a Ghost clan. Only way the Clan can change the Clan Leader: Player must contact support and ask them to transfer leadership to the new player and should add old leader's Support ID (not nickname) and the new leader's Support ID. The Support ID you can find in the Settings. Gallery Category:Primary Aspect Category:Clans